Affair
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Ketika sandiwara menjadi topeng dalam kehidupan. Surga dunia menjadi alasan utama. Jerat daya iblis menghasut untuk mencicipi buah terlarang, membuat penikmatnya masuk ke dalam jurang kegelapan bernama dosa. Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan di dunia ini?/Bad Summary/Warning: LIME AND LEMON!/Mind to RnRnC?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Typo(s) bertebaran, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, Lemon engga terasa, etc.

**ALERT!** Ada **_Lime_** dan err… ya, adegan **_Lemon_** di fic ini!

Jadi, harap bagi yang dibawah umur tolong klik tombol **_back_**, dan jika masih ingin membaca harap dosa ditanggung sendiri. Saya sudah memperingatkan!

**_(Full Sakura POV.)_**

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

**_Normal POV._**

Di dalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan hitam. Perpaduan warna yang sangat kontras? Ya, benar. Tapi, bukankah ada yang mengatakan bahwa warna pada ruangan mencerminkan bagaimana _character_ sang empunya ruangan? Ya, belum terbukti kebenarannya memang. Tapi… Hei, siapa yang tahu, bukan?

Ruangan tersebut sangat luas dan terlihat seperti ruang kerja. Terbukti dengan adanya sebuah meja dan kursi yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Beberapa kertas-kertas dengan tulisan rumit yang terlihat berserakan di atas meja. Sedangkan di atas kursi, duduk seorang pria yang sedang _ehem_—berciuman mesra dengan wanita yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

"_Nggghhh~_"

Suara desahan terdengar disela-sela antara ciuman panas kedua insan yang sedang asyik menikmati kegiatannya itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wanita itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing bagian atasnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang kini bermandikan peluh dengan beberapa bekas bercak merah. Tak lupa, terlihat juga betapa jelas belahan dadanya serta dua bongkahan daging yang mengumpal padat dan masih tertutupi pengamannya, tapi sepertinya benda khusus untuk kaum hawa itu terlalu kecil untuk menampung beban berupa gumpalan padat tersebut hingga membuatnya hendak menyempul keluar—dan pastinya hal itu sanggup membuat kaum adam yang melihatnya harus meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali.

"_Mmmmphhhh_~" Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas ketika sang pria menekan lebih kuat kepala wanita yang kini sedang dicumbunya itu dengan ganas. Terlebih ketika lidah mereka saling beradu menciptakan sebuah _French Kiss_ yang menyebabkan cairan saliva berhasil lolos dari sela bibir kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih itu.

Sang wanita pun sepertinya tak mau berdiam diri saja menerima perlakuan pria di bawahnya, terlihat dari tangannya yang kini menjalar mengalungi leher sang pria—ikut andil bagian untuk meremas rambut _raven_ pria yang kini tengah memangkunya. Membuat suatu rangsangan tersendiri bagi sang pria yang kini justru melumat lebih ganas bibir mungil yang terlihat merah merekah itu sembari tangannya meremas dua bukit kembar milik sang wanita yang terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya.

"_Aaahhh~_"

Perlakuan sang pria tersebut mau tak mau, mampu membuat wanita di atasnya itu menggelinjang nikmat. Tak puas hanya sampai di situ, kini tangan sang pria meraba-raba paha putih mulus sang wanita yang kini terekspos sempurna akibat rok pendek yang dikenakannya sudah tersingkap—entah sejak kapan. Memperlihatkan lebih jelas _sesuatu_ yang merupakan surga bagi kaum adam. 'Kegiatan panas' itu akan terus berlanjut dan bertambah panas jika saja tak diintrupsi oleh suara ketukan yang terdengar.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sasuke-_kun_—_eh_?"

**_Normal POV. End_**

***oOo***

_Tok tok tok_

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Segera saja, secepat kilat pria yang sedari tadi merengkuhku melepaskan ciuman kami dan menurunkanku dari pangkuannya—begitu saja. Ia terlihat merapikan pakaiannya sejenak dan kembali sibuk dengan berkas yang kini sudah berpindah kembali ke tangannya dengan mimik wajah datar, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

**_Sandiwara_**.

_Huh_, aku tersenyum sinis dalam hati. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku hanya menatap pria brengsek itu kosong sembari merapikan kembali pakaianku yang terlihat **_sedikit_** berantakan. Sedikit? Oh, ayolah, kalian pasti tahu maksud dari kata 'sedikit' yang kutekankan itu.

_Apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan?_

Itulah yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Tapi hingga kini aku belum berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku tahu kalau hubungan ini takkan berhasil. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena…

_Cih_, pria brengsek itu, dia—

_Ceklek._

"Sasuke-_kun_—_eh_?"

Uchiha Sasuke.

**DEG!**

Suara bernada manja itu terucap dari bibir seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang sepunggung dengan pakaian _sexy_-nya yang baru saja menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. "Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Jadi aku masuk saja karena kukira tak ada orang. Tapi ternyata…"

Ia menjeda ucapannya dan melirikku. "—Sakura-_san_, kau ada di sini juga rupanya. Aku mencarimu tadi tapi kau tak ada di mejamu."

Beberapa detik, aku terpaku di tempat. Wanita itu. Dia—"E-eh? I-iya, kau mencariku? Ada apa?"

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat ketika ingin melafalkan nama wanita yang kini berada di depan mataku. Wanita itu kini menatapku sepenuhnya dengan pandangan dan senyuman yang tak bisa kuartikan. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tatapannya itu seolah mengintimidasiku.

_Glek._

Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap tenang. Oh, Tuhan, kuharap dia tak menyadari kegugupanku.

"_Ah_, tidak, Sakura-_san_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah Sasuke-_kun_ sibuk? Tapi karena kau tak ada, aku langsung saja ke sini. Tapi ternyata kau juga berada di sini rupanya," ucapnya ringan.

"E-eh, i-iya…" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. _Sial_. Entah kenapa, _Emerald_-ku tak bisa memandang balik iris menyalaitu.

"Ada apa?" Suara baritone yang terdengar datar itu memecahkan suasana yang entah mengapa terasa mencekam antara aku dan wanita di depanku ini.

Wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara datar itu berasal. "_Ah_! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, Sasuke-_kun_…" Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat ke arah kursi. Tangannya segera mengalungi leher pria yang masih terduduk tenang di atas kursi kebanggaannya itu sembari tetap membaca berkas yang berada di tangannya. Ekspresi pria itu masih sama—datar. "Kau mau kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn."

Ucapan kata singkat bermakna ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh pria _stoic_ itu mampu membuat wanita berpakaian _sexy_ tersebut berdecak senang, terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar cerah. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung mengecup bibir pria berparas tampan tersebut.

Lama kelamaan, entah kenapa kecupan itu justru berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Terbukti dari suara desahan _erotis_ yang terdengar disela-sela ciuman mereka. Hal itu memang wajar mengingat wanita itu adalah kekasih—_Oh_, tidak. Tepatnya, **_tunangan_**_nya_. Sedangkan aku? _Ah_, tapi jujur saja hal itu membuatku risih dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku yang sudah tak tahan melihat dan mendengar desahan itu langsung pamit undur diri. "_S-sumimasen_, Sasuke…"

Sulit. _Suffix_ yang ingin kuucapkan terasa mengganjal di tenggorokanku. Bersusah payah aku mengucapkannya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, "—_sama…_ Saya permisi dulu."

_Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku ini hanyalah—_

Aku pun berbalik untuk beranjak pergi—keluar dari ruangan yang awalnya bagaikan surga tapi kini telah berubah menjadi neraka bagiku—tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empunya ruangan. Dan ketika pintu tertutup, aku pun segera berlari menjauh.

_Ceklek._

_—Pasangan __**sementara**__nya. _

**_Normal POV. _**

Tanpa disadari Sakura, sepasang manik _onyx_ melirik pintu tempatnya pergi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**_Normal POV. End_**

***oOo***

_Draap draaap draaaap_

Aku berlari dan terus berlari mengacuhkan suara derap langkahku yang terdengar gaduh di sepenjang lorong yang sepi. Aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan kini adalah segera pergi menjauh dari tempat **_itu_**.

Irisku menangkap sebuah tempat yang tanpa sempat kupikir lagi aku segera membuka pintu tersebut—

_Ceklek._

**BLAM!**

Kubanting kasar pintu tak bersalah itu. Emosiku sedang berada dipuncak saat ini. Aku tak mempedulikan apapun. Bahkan suara isakanku yang mungkin saja terdengar. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada pintu yang kututup kasar tadi. Lagi-lagi pemikiran itu menghampiriku.

_Apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan?_

"_Hiks_, _hiks_, _baka_!" Rutukku pada diriku sendiri. Tubuhku merosot jatuh dengan tetap bersandar pada pintu. Kugunakan tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku yang kuyakini sangat kacau, karena kini cairan bening yang berasal dari mataku telah mengaliri pipiku.

Padahal aku hanya akan selalu menjadi yang kedua baginya. Tapi, tetap saja…

"Sakura…"

Suara datar yang terdengar sensual itu terus menggema di kepalaku. Terdengar bagaikan kaset yang terus menerus diputar ulang, mengalun lembut bagaikan alunan sang langit. Sentuhannya menggetarkan hatiku. Jari-jarinya bagaikan memiliki mata, hingga selalu dapat menemukan dengan mudah titik-titik tersensitifku. Membuatku hanyut dalam permainannya.

Aku tersentak. _Hah_, apa yang kubayangkan?

Aku—_Ah_, tidak, tidak!

Segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras sembari menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tanganku—mencoba mengenyahkan segala pemikiran yang baru saja melintasi kepalaku. Lama kelamaan, tanpa kusadari tanganku tergerak menjambak surai panjangku, erat dan terus mengerat seiring semakin mengencangnya suara isakanku yang keluar.

_Oh, Kami-sama…_

.

.

.

***oOo***

**_Normal POV._**

"_Aaaahh_~"

Terlihat kedua insan itu saling menindih. Sang pria terlihat sedang menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Keduanya mencoba berbagi kehangatan di balik selembar selimut yang kini menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Desahan-desahan serta erangan _erotis_ saling bersahut-sahutan muncul dari bibir keduanya. Deru nafas yang semakin memburu juga turut terdengar disela-sela erangan dan rintihan _erotis_ dalam kamar tersebut.

"_Nggghhh—AKH_!" Pekik sang wanita ketika sang pria mencoba menyatukan diri. Matanya terpejam mencoba menikmati segala hal yang ditawarkan oleh pria yang kini menguasai tubuhnya. Tangannya tergerak mencengkram apapun yang dapat dijangkau olehnya.

"_Aaah_! _Aaahh_! _Oohhh_!" Wanita itu mengerang, merintih dan menggelinjang nikmat secara bersamaan ketika sang pria mulai menggerakkan miliknya secara beringas memasuki lorong pribadinya begitu dalam.

Gerakan-gerakan yang mereka buat menimbulkan bunyi deritan ranjang yang ikut bergerak seiring pergerakan mereka. Peluh membanjiri tubuh polos kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Bahkan _AC_ yang terpasang di sudut kamar seperti kehilangan fungsinya.

Kini bibir sang pria tengah sibuk bermain-main dengan buah dada sang gadis yang kini puncaknya telah mengeras akibat perlakuannya. Diciumnya pucuk merah itu sembari menghisap dan mengulumnya teratur. Tangannya pun tak hanya berdiam diri tapi juga ikut serta meremas benda kenyal tersebut. Terus dan terus begitu berulang-ulang tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk memelankan tempo gerakan memaju-mundurkannya.

"_AAAAAAHHH_~" Erangan nikmat terucap dari bibir kedua insan yang sedang menyesap manisnya madu dunia itu. Hingga kini sang wanita terkulai lemas dan tak berdaya di bawahnya karena sudah kehabisan tenaga. Untuk ke sekian kalinya wanita cantik itu merasakan sesuatu mengaliri bagian bawahnya hingga terasa penuh. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana rasa nikmat yang mereka alami saat itu. _Oh_, surga dunia.

**_Normal POV. End_**

***oOo***

.

.

.

"_AAAAAHHH_!"

Ketika kami sama-sama sudah mencapai puncak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Pria itu membisikkan kata-kata yang justru membuat hatiku semakin terasa teriris.

"Sakura, **_arigatou_**…"

Bisikan itu tepat terdengar sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku dan entah aku berkhayal atau tidak, sekilas—aku melihatnya memasang raut serius sembari berbisik samar, "—Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap bagiku.

_Ah_, dia mengucapkannya. Kata-kata sakral itu.

Ya, walau aku pun tak yakin.

Tapi, perlukah kalian bertanya apakah aku senang? Bahagia?

_Ah_, betapa bodohnya aku. Tentu saja kalian pasti tahu jawabannya. Ya, aku senang.

Perlukah kutekankan? **_Aku. Sangat. Senang. _**

Bahagia? Tentu saja, aku menjadi wanita paling bahagia. Tapi, tetap saja…

.

.

.

"_Enghh_~" Ketika aku membuka mataku, kutorehkan pandanganku ke samping. Sisi sebelah tempat tidurku kini—kosong. Tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang kutiduri kini terasa begitu luas saat kutempati sendiri. _Hampa._

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga mencintaimu…" gumamku lirih sembari memandangi sisi tempat tidurku yang kosong. Kucengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Aroma itu masih ada. Aroma _maskulin_ yang begitu khas. Aku tersenyum miris.

**_Ini bukan mimpi. _**

Tapi aku terus dan terus berharap—mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi burukku dalam hati. _Heh_, harapan yang sia-sia, _eh_? Ya, aku tahu itu. _Ah_, memikirkan itu tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa memanas. _Sial_.

_Bukankah bagaimanapun juga—_

Aku berusaha bangkit dari kasur sembari menarik selimut guna membalut tubuh mungilku yang kini polos. Aku melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong. Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti daerah sensitifku. Pandanganku kosong. _Aku mati rasa_.

_—Dia pasti akan kembali pada kekasih __**asli**__nya, kan?_

Kunyalakan _shower_ untuk membasahi sekujur tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Berharap air yang jatuh ikut melunturkan semua beban dan sakit yang kurasakan. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal erat. Tak kupedulikan kuku-kuku jariku yang menusuk telapak tanganku hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Dalam rintikan air _shower_ yang menghujamku, aku menangis—**_tanpa suara_**.

_Lalu kenapa hubungan ini masih saja tetap dilanjutkan?_

Sakit. Bukan sakit pada tubuhku. Memang sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit terutama daerah selangkanganku tapi ada yang lebih terasa sakit. Sesuatu terasa bergemuruh dan nyeri di dalam dadaku. Terasa seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah benda tajam. Kucengkram dada kiriku berharap rasa nyeri itu hilang tapi sia-sia. Rasa sakit itu tetap terasa bahkan menganga semakin besar seiring isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir mungilku.

Kalau memang ini hanyalah hubungan sementara saja, bukankah lebih baik cepat diakhiri sebelum diketahui orang lain?

Jika memang harus berakhir, aku pasti bisa berpura-pura seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kami…

_Bukankah dengan begitu, takkan ada __**pihak yang terluka**__?_

_Ah_, mataku terasa memanas. Dan sesuatu yang hangat kurasa mulai mengaliri pipiku.

_Ah_, _hahahaha_…

Air mata bodoh.

Munafik?

_Hahahaha_…

Ya, aku memang munafik!

Jelas-jelas akulah **_pihak yang terluka_** di sini! Bagaimana pun juga aku mencoba menipu diriku. Bersandiwara dalam hubungan yang penuh dengan ketidakpastian ini. Tetap saja, akulah yang akhirnya akan terluka.

Aku tahu, cinta dengan merebut milik orang lain itu tidak boleh!

Aku tahu, aku salah!

Tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti orang lain dan merebut kekasihnya apalagi tunangannya, tapi…

JAHAT?

Apa? Aku jahat?

_HAHAHAHAHA_…

"_HAHAHAHA_…" Aku tertawa sinis dalam guyuran air _shower_ yang membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku tertawa dengan _liquid_ bening yang ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan air _shower_ yang menerpaku tubuhku. Mungkin jika ada yang melihatku saat ini, dia akan menganggapku gila. Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jika mungkin aku menjadi seorang _psyco_.

Semakin lama tawa bak orang tak waras itu berubah menjadi miris. Cairan suci semakin mengalir deras dari mataku, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat keadaan bertambah baik justru sebaliknya. Kucengkram surai panjangku dan tawa iblis itu kini menghilang, berganti menjadi sebuah jeritan frustasi panjang yang begitu memilukan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya, "_HUWAAAAAAA_…"

.

.

.

**_Aku harus melupakannya._**

Ya, aku harus_—__**mundur!**_

.

.

.

***oOo***

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu ketika aku tak mengindahkannya. Tepatnya, menghindarinya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba menghubungiku tapi selalu kuabaikan bahkan ku_reject_ semua panggilannya. Bahkan ketika ia mendatangi rumahku aku bersembunyi di dalam kamar, menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan meringkuk di dalamnya. Tak kuindahkan panggilannya bahkan ketika ia mengancam dan hampir mendobrak pintu rumahku.

Tapi satu hal yang sulit kuhindari, ketika ia memintaku untuk ke ruangannya. Tentu saja aku tak bisa membantah karena bagaimana pun juga ia adalah atasanku.

.

.

.

"Ini laporan saya, Sasuke-_sama_," ucapku berusaha tenang sembari menyerahkan map yang berada di tanganku. Ini adalah hal yang kutakutkan, berada di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Ketika map itu sudah ia terima, aku berbalik berniat segera pergi. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi du—"

**GREP!**

Belum selesai aku berucap pergelangan tanganku sudah ditahan olehnya.

"Sakura…" _Onyx_ itu menatapku _intens_, menyebabkan getaran yang terasa manis sekaligus menyesakkan dadaku.

_Deg deg deg_

_Sial._

_Ceklek._

"SASUKE-_KUUUN_~"

_Ah_, aku cukup berterima kasih pada kekasih—_Oh_, maksudku, tunangannya. Karena selama di kantor, tunangannya itu selalu menempel padanya hingga ia tak bisa menghampiriku ehem—menggangguku. Seperti saat ini.

Aku segera menepis tangannya yang masih menahan tanganku. "_Sumimasen_, saya permisi dulu," ucapku sopan sembari ber_ojigi_ dan segera melangkahkan kakiku cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

"_Ah_!"

Kutorehkan sekilas pandanganku untuk melirik ke belakang. Entah apakah penglihatanku masih normal atau tidak? Karena aku sempat menangkap tatapan kecewa dari sang pemilik manik _onyx_ itu sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup. Dan—

_Klek._

_Aku tidak peduli._

Aku tahu aku tak akan bisa terus menerus melarikan diri darinya seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin terlepas dari belenggunya.

.

.

.

***oOo***

Matahari sudah kembali pada peraduannya ketika aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporanku. _Hah_, aku melirik beberapa kertas yang ada di atas mejaku. Menghela nafas gusar, aku pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasku di depan laptop. _Yap_, beberapa kertas lagi dan aku bisa pulang. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk beristirahat di atas kasurku yang berukuran sedang tapi sangat nyaman.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut ketika aku berjalan sendirian di koridor kantor yang kini telah sepi. Tentu saja sudah sepi. Jam pulang kantor sudah lama sekali terlewat dan lagi-lagi, hanya tertinggal aku sendiri untuk lembur. _Huh_, aku menghela nafas. Lagi.

_Siiing._

Err… Oke, kuakui cukup menyeramkan juga sendirian di kantor malam-malam begini. Kueratkan pelukanku pada mantel yang kukenakan. Malam ini entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin daripada malam sebelumnya. Dan hal itu mampu membuatku—

**GLEK.**

—Bergidik ngeri.

_SREEET!_

"EH?" Aku terpekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"_KYAAA—Mmmpphhh_!" Hal itu membuat tubuhku limbung dan _refleks_ memejamkan mataku. Sial. Mulutku dibungkam.

**BLAM!**

**BRUK!**

_Klek._

Ketika punggungku terasa menabrak sesuatu yang keras, aku merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di sekitar tengkukku. Takut-takut, aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku dan—

"_Cherry_…"

**DEG!**

Mataku terbelalak sempurna. Lagi-lagi. Bisikan lembut itu mengelitik seluruh inderaku, membuat tubuhku terasa panas. Buaian tangannya menggodaku. Membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas dan terbuai untuk ikut masuk dalam permainannya. Aku candu akan sentuhannya, buaiannya, bisikannya bahkan keegoisannya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatku candu. Tubuhku tak lagi menuruti kata hatiku yang memberontak.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa menolaknya_?

Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah tapi—

"Jangan berharap kau bisa lepas dariku, _Cherry_…"

**_Bisikan iblis_** itu kembali menghasutku.

Ingin rasanya aku memberontak, berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi, aku tak bias. Tepatnya tak mampu. Aku sudah terperangkap dalam jeratan iblis. Ia membuatku tak bisa menguasai diriku sendiri. Dan ketika lagi-lagi aku akan mencapai batasnya, sebuah puncak kenikmatan yang tiada taranya di dunia ini. Semua terasa begitu nikmat hingga aku seolah terbius. Akal sehatku yang tertinggal sedikit membuatku mengucapkan sebuah ajakan yang kutahu pasti akan membuatku terjatuh semakin dalam ke sebuah pusaran kegelapan bernama **_dosa_**.

Jika sudah begini, meskipun harus dibenci oleh seluruh dunia sekalipun.

Aku rela…

_Kini kusadari, sejak awal hatiku memanglah telah menjadi—_

Karena, bagaimanapun juga, aku menginginkannya…

_—__**Tawanannya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**_Owari_**_?_

**A/N :** Y-ya, lagi-lagi _ending_ dengan gaje-nya… G-gantung? #ngumpet Kecepetan? _Lemon_ engga terasa? _Feel_ engga ngena? Apa boleh buat #digantung

_Gomenasai_ m(_ _)m ini saya buat beberapa waktu lalu karena gregetan calon _fic rate_ M saya ilang T_T dan pas saya ketik ulang jadi beginilah hasilnya #pasrah

Oh yaa, saya berencana **_HIATUS_** untuk sementara waktu karena suatu masalah di dunia nyata jadi saya minta maaf jika terlambat meng-_update fic_ lain. Bagi yang menunggu _fic mc_ maupun _request sequel_ mohon maaf yaa. Saya usahakan akan saya _update_ secepatnya setelah bangkit dari keterpurukan(?). _Gomenasai, minna_ #sujudsujud

Yasudah, akhir kata, mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa :)

_Review_?

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
